User blog:Mrrabot15/The April Fools' Party 2019 review
Hullllllllo penguins! Mrrabot15 here, with new review of the April Fools' Party 2019! This party is sooooo cool and i was so exited for it!!!! The look, the music and overall the feeling of it was so cool for her. So let's go! and review the April Fools' Party 2019!! -GRUB!- : This review will be splited in three sections, the island, the dimension and the other party things. Let's start with : '''- The Island. With a total of 17 rooms decorated (not counting the dimensions), this needs to be cool! And guess what? EVEN THE MAP IS DECORATED!!! Isn't that sooooo -GRUB!- Cooool? Anyway, the overall look of the rooms are pretty much the same, boxes everwhere, with little animations and funny stuff. What I like! The only rooms (to me) that are not in that category or at least more differently decorated are : Dance Lounge and it's inverted look (that got me the first time!) Dock, with it's prize that you get by painting a canvas Forest, no boxes but flipping up! Night Club, I wonder what the score of the pong game on the dance floor:? Recycling Plant, Ummm it's loadin- OH WAIT! That's the room! Dojo and it's doodle look! ANNNND that it. The others were good too but I don't want to take too much time. Ok now let's go to : - The Dimensions. 9 dimensions!, (counting the Box Dimension) each having their own look! Of course the Box Dimension, the home of boxes (and from shelldos, the life time supply of cookies) and the main lobby of this party's dimensions. The Candy Dimension, when you throw too much food, you start a Food Fight! The Cream Soda Dimension, that's were the floater's supply came from! oh there a Party Puzzle to do! good luck. The Desert Dimension, legend says that the sun and the moon are the same!!!! The Doodle Dimension, i'm 'lil guy! A Silly Place, I told them a joke buuuuuut. yeah didn't like it :( joke.PNG joke2.PNG Space Dimension, SPPPPPPAAAAAAACEEEEEEE! and Stair Dimension, I'm Up and Down! I hope you liked the tour! Now without introduction : - The Other party things. In this section we will talk about the items, the newspaper and the penguin style that was released today! The items are : - Blue Propeller Cap, you will get this one by painting! wink wink ;) - Funny-Face Glasses, get this life time supply of fun at the Beach for .... FREE! - Box Hat, Maybe that was the floater's before it was green? - Box Costume, ONLY BOX PEOPLE CAN HEAR THAT! just kidding do whatever you wan't :p and - King Jester Hat, good luck for getting it, i hope your jokes are better then mine. The newspaper was.... Gud! Rookie is good at doing so! Oh here my favourite page! : The pin is at the Beach, but i can't find it!! Oh it's a box... The penguin style had a lot of cool things! like cool 3d glasses and astronaut stuff and more! Conclusion : '''That was a SUPER DUPER SMUPER GRUPER PARTY! The rooms, the music and EVERTHING was cool! Be sure to check this 'April Fools' Party 2019! conclusion1.PNG conclusion2.PNG Well i'm afraid we've come to the end or our time. See you soon, boxguins! Have fun and grubble on! :P '-Mrrabot15 Category:Blog posts